my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luna (O
Note: Princess Luna's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia and Princess Ingrid, and the first main antagonist Twilight and her friends faced as Nightmare Moon. She is also the distant aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Personality As Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, much like the archetypal, over-the-top villains, is overly confident of herself and dramatically declares that the protagonist is a fool (foal) for thinking she can defeat her, and that "the night will last forever". She is portrayed as vicious and maniacal. It was Luna's bitterness what transformed her, as nopony admired her night, preferring Celestia's day. When she first appears, she intimidates the ponies with her evil laugh and pointed questions. She snidely refers to the ponies as her "beloved subjects," but appears genuinely impressed when Twilight Sparkle recognizes her as Nightmare Moon. Once transformed back to her former self, Princess Luna is remorseful and tearful upon seeing her older sister. She runs to Celestia's side, apologizing for what she had done. The two sisters later join the celebration in Ponyville, where Luna receives a welcome wreath in wonderment, and gazes up with an anxious smile at her older sister. When Princess Luna returned after she had been reform, she appears in Ponyville during Nightmare Night. Despite wanting to win over the citizens of Ponyville, the townspeople are frightened of her booming voice and assertive manner. Twilight Sparkle tells Spike that Luna must be having trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. When Luna tries to express her happiness with being purged of her dark powers, Twilight tells her that she sounds like she's yelling, and Luna explains that she's using the "traditional Canterlot voice," the royal we, and high volume in order to properly address her subjects. She uses archaic terms like "hath," "thy," "nay," and "thou," as well as other constructs. Twilight encourages Luna to lower the volume of her voice, but Luna is hesitant. Twilight Sparkle recruits Fluttershy's help in teaching Luna to speak in a softer voice, and later takes her to Ponyville so Applejack can show her how to be likable. For a short while, Luna manages to mingle with the villagers of Ponyville and have fun with them. Skills As mentioned above, Luna's chief duty is raising the moon at night when Celestia lowers the sun. Following her banishment to the moon, Luna resumes this responsibility. On multiple occasions, Nightmare Moon turns her entire form into mist. She appears in this manner in Ponyville's pavilion where the Summer Sun Celebration is being held, and she follows the Mane Six on their journey for the Elements this way. While in this form, Nightmare Moon manipulates creatures and environments; she transforms into a thorn to hurt a manticore, prompting it to attack the Mane Six, and she transforms into the Shadowbolts at one point. Nightmare Moon uses lightning to repel the royal guards and thickens the mist over the fallen bridge later to prevent Rainbow Dash from hearing Twilight Sparkle calling out to her. Princess Luna makes clouds swirl above her in the sky when she decrees that Nightmare Night is canceled, and she produces lightning from a cloud to playfully frighten Rainbow Dash. As princess of the night, it's Luna's duty to watch over the ponies' dreams. As so, she can enter in everypony's dreams and even control them. Relationships Family Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Luna's older sister and they seem to be very close. As they are the ones who raise the Sun and the Moon, they rule over Equestria. When Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to expel her to the Moon, something that caused her a lot of regret and sadness. Fortunately, she was able to recover her sister and the strong bound between them. Princess Ingrid Princess Ingrid is Luna's oldest sister and, while they and Celestia were fillies, the three were very close. However, after what happened between Ingrid and Celestia, Luna sided with the latter, something that was considerate as a betrayal by Ingrid, what would lead her to freeze Luna when she was released by the Lord of Chaos. Fortunately, Ingrid could saw the damages she was doing and was reformed. They then reconcile. Family Description in the Saga The Life of the Alicorn Sisters Princess Luna born as the third child of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia of Equestria. When she was a filly, she used to play a lot with her two sisters, Ingrid and Celestia. In "The Innocence of Youth", Luna and her family welcome a new member, Orion. She and her sisters also reaffirms their eternal friendship. In "The Threat of the Snow Queen", Celestia and Luna take their parents' roles as rulers of Equestria and bringers of the day and night. Later, Ingrid invaded the celebration and demands her sisters to surrender Equestria to her or she will take it by force. In order to stop her sister who was becoming a great danger, Celestia and Luna asks the Lord of Order for help, asking him to keep what turned Ingrid into Snow Queen a secret. In "Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony", Celestia and Luna watch as the Generals' star seeds are spread through all Equestria as the Light Kingdom falls into its stone sleep, visiting it and watching its state. Realizing the Lord of Chaos would now focus on Equestria and the Crystal Empire to conquer the Pony World, send patrols to all corners of their kingdom. They then are faced by Discord who is able to subdue her and take most of her magic. The sisters then, using the little magic they still have, are able to break free and escape, deciding to ask the Lord of Order's help. In "The Elements of Harmony", Celestia and Luna summons the Lord of Order who tells them they need to find the Elements of Harmony, giving them a ball of light to go to where they are. The two sisters find and retrieve the elements. They then use their power to defeat Discord, turning him into stone. In "A Call for Help", Luna shows some resentiment to the fact that ponies don't give her the value she deserves. Orion advices her to tell Celestia what she feels. Later, Celestia and Luna receive Princess Rose Quartz that came to ask for help, as her parents were overthrowned. In "The Vanishing of the Crystal Empire", Celestia and Luna invade the Crystal Empire in order to face Sombra. After defeating his dark ponies, the two sisters advance to battle him. After Sombra is able to subdue Celestia, he faces Luna, being able to immobilize her. He then tries to convince Luna to join him, not being able to do it and provoking Luna enough for her to reveal her dark side. Before she can do anything against him, Celestia awakes and the two, together, use the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in "the arctic north". In "The Raising of the Shadow", Luna tries to deal with the threat of Oogie Boogie, following him through the Dream World, until reaching Celestia's dreams, where he sets a trap to her. After taunting Luna, Oogie Boogie is subdued by her and captured. Luna then takes him to Tartarus. Once there, Oogie Boogie keeps taunting her. Despite Luna tries to ignore him, is shown that his words affected her. In "The Nightmare of the Night", Luna's bitterness keeps growing, something that concerns Celestia. She tries to cheer Luna up by trying to bring her to the celebration their subjects are holding to celebrate the beginning of the summer, but she refuses to go. Seeing how much fun the ponies are having, while waiting for her sister's sun made Luna sing a song where she expresses her bitterness towards her subjects for not admiring her beautiful night and her desire to impose it to them, so they can give her the notice she deserves. When Luna refused to down the Moon, Celestia confronted her and Luna became Nightmare Moon and they fight each other. Nightmare Moon is able to knock her down, before going to the celebration, where she makes her subjects to live their nightmares while awake. Appearing at time of saving her subjects from Nightmare Moon, Celestia tries to reason with her, but the villainess doesn't listen and they fight again. The fight becomes so intense that Celestia is pushed into a corner that leads Celestia to use the Elements of Harmony to banish Nightmare Moon to the Moon, much to her dismay. Twilight and Blue Sword In "The Revenge of Dark Hole", she attends the wedding of Twilight and Blue. When Dark Hole is exposed, she, Celestia and Cadance tried to fight him, but him, having absorved Twilight's love, he is able to stop them. In "Separated... But Not Forever", Luna is present when Celestia gives Blues a new mission. The Light Kingdom She is present when Blue arrives with Heartbeat. When the Lord of Chaos starts filling Twilight's star seed, the original star seed, with darkness, the same starts to happen to the other alicorn princesses' star seeds. The process is stopped when Twilight is able to defeat the Lord of Chaos. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Power of the Key of Tartarus", Celestia receives the guests to the Grand Galloping Gala, like Golden Paladin, Heartbeat, Shining, Cadance, Twilight and Blue. In "The Predators of the Night", before Celestia can raise the Sun in the Summer Sun Celebration, her old foe, Shadow Claw, appears and is able to kidnap her in order to prevent the Sun from raising. Luna tries to stop him, along with Cadance and Twilight, but Shadow Claw is able to defeat them with the Lunar Crystal. She tries to change the moon phase, but she can't as the Lunar Crystal's magic was stronger than hers. When Luna and Mirror Coat tries to rescue Celestia, she, having been turned by Shadow Claw, tries to attack Luna, but Mirror Coat is able to imprison her in a mirror until the curse over her is broken. In "The Return of the Sirens", Celestia and Luna are able to recognize the Sirens and try to do something, but Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane, who are under the Siren's influence, stop them. In "A Queen a Little Off", the Queen of Hearts takes Celestia's heart and sends Luna to give a message to Purple Smoke, demanding her own heart back from him in exchange for Celestia's. While Twilight and the Generals are dealing with the Queen of Hearts, who is using Purple Smoke to find the Well of Wonder to return to Wonderland, Celestia and Luna go recover their castle, where they face Fire Punch, being able to defeat him. In "Prison-Book Escape", she helps fighting against the Dragon King. In "Cold Loneliness", she and Celestia are frozen by their oldest sister, Ingrid, who wants them to pay for betraying her. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight, she unfreezes her sisters and reconcile with them. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Celestia, Ingrid and Luna have their lights taken by Perfect Scale and, without them, they turn into black stone. They are freed when Twilight recovers and delivers their lights. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "The Birth", Princess Luna is with Thunder Night when he receives the news about the upcoming birth of his foal. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her sisters. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Tambelon (prologue) After a Galloping Gala in Canterlot, Luna is with Twilight when she gives birth to twins, Sunlight and Midnight, but, before she can return to the Light Kingdom, the Lord of Chaos appears. He, after immobilizing everyone, proceeds to take the newborn princesses, wanting to take back to Twilight for having defeating him at the Light Kingdom's restoration. Despite the Lord of Order's intervention, the Lord of Chaos is able to turn Sunny and Midnight into Twins of Light and Darkness, with the former becoming a Light Twin and the latter becoming a Dark Twin. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, Princess Luna gets in Thunder Night’s office shortly after he had thrown his stuff to the floor in a blast of anger. She gives him some piece of advice, telling him to control is emotions, as nothing good can come from actions that are driven blindly by emotions and that he has to have hope that he can eventually save his daughter from evil. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, Luna, seeing that her sister is a little off, thinks Celestia needs some rest, what the latter ends up agreeing with. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Luna receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by her sister and two guards, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Celestia participates in the summit, where she comes in Ingrid’s defense when her past as Snow Queen is touched by Hard Stone, saying how hard she tried to prove herself after her past as Nightmare Moon. She also agrees with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, Celestia replies to Luna’s statement that the kingdoms should had strengthen their relationships that make the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest forget about their differences and create ties of trust is not something that can be done easily. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on her, draining her energy. Eventually, she is able to dispose of them. In “Declaration of War”, Luna watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when she and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. She then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “Escape From Tartarus”, Princess Luna is able to trick and capture Oogie Boogie, bringing him to Golden Paladin who locks him in Tartarus. She, however, worries about how easily he was defeated. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Luna discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Luna attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. In "The War Begins", Luna watches as everyone applauds the captains and, later, when the Alliance's units advance to war, she watches them at the headquarters. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Celestia listens White Light's strategy. She also becomes stressful when it is revealed to her that both her grandfathers were reincarnated. Knowing that her sisters would want to go face Day Glow, she voluntaries herself to do it. In "Battleground", Princess Luna arrives to the coast line to face her grandfathers. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", she is the one that captures Kraken and put him back in Tartarus with the prison-book. Luna also helps in dealing with Gavin after he goes on a rampage with the Nine-Tails' cloak, using his magic to contain his attacks and to hold him so Silverweed could use his spell on him. In "Breaking the Crystal", Luna is able to defeat and hold her grandfathers long enough so they could be sealed. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Luna, during the General of Chaos' surprise attack, she immobilizes the General through the shadow, but is forced to release him when the statue threats to crush them, saving then Arcing. After the General of Chaos and the statue disappear, Luna reunites with Spike, Arcing and Obsidian Blade. In "Reinforcements Arrive", until Stan can arrive at their location, Luna had all the ones presence draw circles around themselves and not enter anyone else's. many complained, but she insisted it was the safest method and that if they didn't follow her instructions she would regard them as hostiles. Star eventually arrives and removes all the clones. In "The Regents Assemble", she is informed about the regents advancing to face Tirek and she wanted to participate, but is convinced to continue to help the Alliance. In "The Alliance Assemble", Luna arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", after the beast transformed and fired another Tailed Beast Bomb, Luna saw it destroy a entire town and watched on as another one aimed at the Alliances' Headquarters. Later Luna and Thunder Night repelled the Ten-Tails attack, and went on to tell Star that in war there was always the possibility that some might die, but they had to fight on to ensure that everyone didn't and that she, Thunder Night and Twilight were going to protect him. As the beast attacked the alliance, Luna deflected the beast's tail and later watched on as Thunder Night sacrificed himself to save Naruto and Hinata from a pinpoint attack. Later, she received some of the Nine-Tails' energy from Star. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", she, along with others, put themselves in front of Star to protect him while he is recovering. In "Counterattack", Luna, along with her sisters and Heartbeat, creates a barrier that contained Ten-Tails, with her making some binds of her own. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", Luna and Celestia try to bind Grogar, but without success. With his new power, Gogar rips down the barrier, so the princesses use clones to attack him with a great explosion. When this fails to have an effect, Celestia decides to get personally involved. Grogar, however, is done waiting, and forces Celestia to fight him. Luna and Ingrid tried to help her, but she told them to not interfere and to help Star and Heartbeat if they need it. While Ingrid went to help them, Luna remained by Celestia's side. In "The Two Halves of an All", when Grogar traps the Alliance in a barrier and creates an enormous tree with four flowers, each flower charging a Tailed Beast Bomb, Luna says Twilight to tell everyone to create new defenses. In "The Tree of Dreams", Luna helps Twilight recover her senses and stopper her from helping the ones who had their energy drained by the Divine Tree, as that would probably suck out all of her energy. Luna, recieving her sister's message about the Divine Tree, has Silverweed telepathically link her to the rest of the Alliance, which now includes the other regents, to tell them about that. In "Pursuing Hope", Luna explains to Twilight that Star is helping the others unconsciously and then they join their power to heal everyone. In "Star Shield", she continues with healing along with Twilight. In "The Beginning of the End", Luna no longer can help Twilight and seems to recognize the strange clone. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", she is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", it is shown that her dream is watching for everypony’s dreams, while seeing how much happiness she brings to them and how they appreciated her work. In "The End of the War", she is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. The Island of Tambelon In "The Indecipherable Dream", Luna is approached by Blue who wants her help to understand the dream he has been having. For that, she visits his dream and, after recognizing the place descrived there, Luna advices Blue to go there. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Tambelon In "Returning Home", Twilight, Blue and Star report to Celestia and Luna what happened in Tambelon. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Princess Luna is seen at the party to celebrate the return of Neverland, along with her sisters and Hepheus. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains